Letting Go
by spocketlaine
Summary: Maybe letting go the was the the best way to end it. RyoXOC


This my first fanfic so please be kind I'm begging you

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayako's P.O.V.

I was there again behind a tree looking at a boy about my age with green hair. I'm always looking at him from afar. Gazing at him. If he would look at my direction, I would go back to what I was doing. Then after going back to where he was, I would gaze at him again.

Even in his tennis practice I would still look at him or more likely watch him. Those graceful movements, amazing techniques, powerful strokes, I love everything about him. Those green hair and masculine body and those golden eyes. Yes, those cat like eyes. Those were the ones that captivated me the most.

Once, I thought that it was just a _crush_. But then one day that it was not just a crush but _love_. I fell in love with him already when I keep lying to myself that was just a crush.

Sometimes my mind would fly in class that we were married and had a daughter named Ryoko. But I said to myself that wouldn't happen. How can I have a child with him if doesn't even notice me.

I even do sketches of him. I have all the videos of his matches. When I would draw him, I would sit at a branch at a tree where I always hide.

The one day, he announced to the tennis club that he would go to America and participate in the US open. My heart felt heavy when he said that. But I can't help it Tennis was his life.

After 2 weeks, He went to America to take part in that tournament. He left me there without even looking at me.

2 months has past and he was back again. Just in time for the Nationals. My heart leaped when I heard that news. Seigaku won all of their matches with his help. When finals came, they were all nervous about there game because they were fighting Rikkaidai.

I became more nervous when he faced the captain of Rikkaidai in Singles 1. I prayed hard so that he can win. There rally was really intense. Each one trying to surpass each other but the other keeps following.

With one final blow, our school won. All the people in the stadium cheered. After three years of being National Champion, Rikkaidai has finally given up their throne.

All their hard training was worth it. Being the National Champion was there dream. And now it was true.

After nationals, Graduation came. All the seniors became emotional especially their vice captain.

Then after vacation, another school year has begun. I did all my past habits except I stopped the dream –thingy.

I did that all till third year.

I thought that this year will be the start of me being the confident one. I was going to tell him my feelings to him.

All of the sudden, I saw him in our class room with the grand daughter of the tennis club. He asked her to go out with him. I was totally broken hearted about that.

As months go by, they were steady. They didn't have break-ups. Then December came. I saw them having a date at the park. Seeing them together only makes my heart breaks even more. Then he saw me starring at them. I quickly ran And I saw from the corner of my eye that she asked him what was wrong and he answered that it was nothing.

I reached my house and quickly went to my room. I cried and cried until I can't shed anymore tears.

The next day, I didn't want to school. I was in no mood to be present today because of what happened yesterday. Instead I went to the grocery store. Before I could even take I step at the pedestrian, a car was over speeding and that's all I ca remember.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My head hurts. Then I saw my siblings. I tried to get up but they stopped me. My brother who was three years older than me asked me what happened. I said I don't know. I was not in my mind when the accident happened.

The nest morning my teacher came to visit me. Asking me how I was doing. I answered that I was fine. After my teacher, my classmate who was the vice president of our class visited me. I thought it was "him" But my guess was not right. The vice president brought me fruits and flowers. She said that it was from the class. She also excused our president which was him that he was supposed to come but he has a tournament to go and he have to come because he was captain.I said that it was alright.

As I was completely healed, school year ended.

And as another school year is about to begin, I transferred to another school hoping that I can forget him.

This time, I will learn how to forget and _learning how to let go_


End file.
